The objectives of the Core are to provide clinical data, specimens, and laboratory support for each of the projects proposed for the Research Center. In addition to the core director, Dr. Jones, and co-investigator, Dr. Stothard, this core consists of one nurse practitioner wh will evaluate patients, enroll them in appropriate protocols and collect specimens; one Disease Intervention Specialist patients, enroll them in appropriate protocols and collect specimens; one Disease Intervention Specialist, who will perform contact tracing to identify sex partners of index patients; one research associate who will be responsible for interviewing adolescent and parent pairs; and two laboratory technicians and a research associate who will complete diagnostic and research protocols.